


Tea for Two (Two One B)

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: holmes_minor, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson is often called upon to deliver tea to her tenants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea for Two (Two One B)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [May 2016 Prompt](http://holmes-minor.livejournal.com/4634.html) at [Holmes Minor](http://holmes-minor.livejournal.com/) on LJ: _A Journey from A to (221)B_. 
> 
> Holmes and Watson are the creations of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> * * *

“Mrs. Hudson!” called down Mr. Holmes. “Tea for two, please!” 

Mrs. Hudson sighed, and put the kettle on.

 

Everything was arranged on the tray, when Inspector Lestrade arrived.

Mr. Holmes appeared on the landing. “Ah! Tea for _three,_ please!”

Mrs. Hudson rolled her eyes and returned to the kitchen. 

 

Laden with the larger pot, Mrs. Hudson was halfway up the stairs when Dr. Watson popped his head out.

“Could we have some of that lovely Dundee cake too?”

Mrs. Hudson smiled tightly and about-faced. 

 

With the cake added to her tray, Mrs. Hudson had almost reached the top of the stairs when Inspector Lestrade shot out of 221B.

Mrs. Hudson went down. 

The teatray went up.

Inspector Lestrade looked back over his shoulder. “Mr. Holmes has solved it! I’m off to make the arrests!”

Mrs. Hudson counted to ten. 

 

_Finally._

“Here you are!”

Mrs. Hudson stepped into the sitting room, and proffered the fresh tea and cake.

“Oh.” 

Mr. Holmes smiled. 

“I’m afraid there isn’t time now. We have concert tickets, you know...”

 

“Holmes...” said Watson, as they got into the cab. “Did Mrs. Hudson seem... somewhat tense to you?”

Holmes shrugged. “Probably just needs a nice cup of tea.”


End file.
